Skin and Bones
by S2anonymousS2
Summary: Obedience is Lyra's power... If you consider obedience a power. To her it's more of a curse. Can Lyra survive living with the Volturi or will they turn her into nothing but skin and bones. Please R
1. Chapter 1

I feel the rain begin to trickle down my face. I look up and see the dark grey clouds above my head. I jump as I hear thunder echo off the mountains. Glancing over to the leader of my coven I begin to shuffle around nervously.

"Stay put Lyra," he says and my feet instantly are glued to the floor.

I don't even have to respond, he knows I have followed his command.

I see black cloaks begin to emerge from the trees and observe each member of my coven. The leader Kyro is a tall, strong, tough man. He has black crew cut hair, a scruffy beard, and looks the age of thirty-five. He is married to the gorgeous women known as Cassandra. She has long golden hair and striking features. She is perfectly curvy and has a motherly persona also looking about the age of thirty-five. Next to me is Cristian with his tasseled side swept hair that's an auburn brown shade who is about the age of twenty and is the closest thing I have ever had to a brother. The last person in our coven is the reason the black cloaks have come. It's a baby boy. Only the age of two.

Cassandra has always wanted a child of her own and took it upon herself to create an immortal child.

I want to desperately run, but I can't.

The three leaders stop about ten feet away from us and pull down there hoods. I can instantly distinguish between them based on the pictures I have seen in my lessons with Kyro. The one in the middle with dark straight hair is Aro, the supreme leader. The one to his left with the sadden expression is Marcus. And finally the one to the right is Caius.

I'm shaking with fear. My whole coven is going to die.

"Kyro, such a pleasure to see you again," Aro says looking at my leader mockingly.

"Yes Aro, I am pleased to see you as well. What is the reason behind this visit?" Kyro replied starring at the Volturi coven and guard.

"Oh don't play stupid Kyro. You of all people know why we are here. Your wife's creation of course," spat the one named Caius.

Cassandra held the bundle tight in her arms.

"His name is Emery and he hasn't done anything wrong," Cassandra said taking a few steps back.

"It isn't a matter of what he has done. It's the matter of immortal children are illegal," Caius told Cassandra then he turns to me.

"Which reminds me. How old are you girl?"

"I..I….I'm."

"She's seventeen. She just looks young. Perfectly legal," Kyro say glaring at me for stuttering.

I sometimes stutter when I get nervous and Kyro hates it. He has tried to teach me not to but it's something that can't be controlled. I don't blame Caius for asking, I do look young. I am a short five foot two with a petite figure. I have black hair that reaches my hips, typical vampire pale skin, and huge red eyes.

Caius scowls at me but then returns to Kyro.

"Well, the boy must die. It is the rule of our world," Caius says looking at the bundle in Cassandra's arms.

"No!" Cassandra screams and begins to run away into the surrounding forest.

"Kill them both," says the man Aro to his guard.

Kyro then springs forward to attempt to stop the guard from killing his wife but gets lost in his own battle.

Cristian takes my hand and pulls it, my feet remain planted.

"Come on Lyra,"Cristian tells me trying to pull me into the forest.

"I can't Kyro told me to stay put remember," I say agitated.

Cristian looks at me worry filling his eyes but then we hear a loud crack. We look over to see Kyro's head detached from his body, and my feet become unstuck from the ground.

"Let's go," I say pulling Cristian.

We begin to run fast through the forest trying to get as far as we can. Out of nowhere we hear a screeching scream… Cassandra.

We stop and look back and see smoke rising through the trees. We are about to take off again but when we turn around there are two enormous vampires in front of us. One of them immediately grabs Cristian, but I manage to squirm out of the other ones grip. I begin to dart in the opposite direction when he yells.

"Stop girl."

I freeze. My feet again glued to the floor. I yell in frustration as he approaches me and twists my arms tightly behind my back.

I keep my mouth shut but Cristian keeps the insults coming.

"Get your hands off me you no good for nothing giant."

Followed by

"You're a freak of nature stupid leech."

And

"I can walk myself you idiot."

We get back to the original meeting location which was in front of our spacious house which is now set ablaze. My eyes widen at the burning house and Cristian gets furious.

He gets thrown to the ground with his keeper remaining to hold his arms behind his back. My arms are released but the big oaf that was holding them comes in front of me and points his finger in my face.

"Don't move darling," he says and walks over to a confused looking Aro offering him his hand.

Aro's eyes brighten up as they read the vampires thoughts and then he looks over to me smiling as creepily as possible. I try to step back but cant.

Aro makes his way towards me. I'm as stuck as a fly on fly paper. He gets far too close for comfort but I can't do anything about it.

"I will talk to you in a bit cara," he says and then walks over to Cristian.

I again try to move my feet… Nothing.

He grabs Cristian's hand and doesn't seem impressed because the next thing he does is call over another guard.

"Get rid of him," Aro commands.

Next thing I know Cristian's body is torn apart and burning with our house.

"NO," I scream as I collapse to my knees.

If I could cry tears would be streaming down my face. I close my eyes and put my face in my hands.

This coven was the closest thing I had to family, and now they are all gone. I'm probably next. I hear someone step in front of me. I drop my hands looking down at the shiny black men's dress shoes.

Gazing up I see Aro smiling down at me.

"You killed him… You killed him and he did nothing wrong," I say barley above a whisper but I know he heard me.

"Oh piccola, you don't understand do you? When a member of a coven breaks the law and no other coven member turns him or her in they automatically become a part of the crime they must all be punished," Aro responds as though it all makes since.

"So… Does that mean you're going to kill me?" I ask looking up at him.

"Oh no my dear, I have much better plans for you. You're coming back to Volterra with us," He tells me as he offers me his hand and I take it. He helps me get up but I know he is reading my thoughts as well. I stand watching him until he lets my hand drop and looks at me in astonishment.

"Magnifico,"Aro says.

I stare at Aro afraid of his plans.

"Why may I ask brother, is this girl still living?" Caius questions bitterly.

Aro turns away from me and faces his coven, including his brother.

"Because she has a gift. A unique one. One that might be of interest to you," Aro tells Caius.

"Oh quit with dramatics Aro. What is this gift?"

Aro turns back to me smiling.

"Well, our little Lyra has the gift of obedience."


	2. Chapter 2

Update! Thanks to Unicorn360, That Vampire Freak, Remmy94, Godisgood3,and hollycullen5 for all reviewing:) Please R&R! I love hearing what you like and dont like, and any suggestions you may have:)

* * *

I was ordered to run along with the masters of the Volturi coven. We travelled to SeaTac airport located on the outskirts of Seattle Washington. It wasn't a long run considering we only had to travel from Orcas Island where my coven had been located. The island is fairly small and secluded, I was going to be a part of a graduating class of sixteen kids, but I have a feeling I'm not going back to school. The local fire department will take at least thirty minutes to make it to my house and by then they will presume my whole "family" dead.

"Hey. Move it."

The huge vampire from earlier pushes me towards the stairs of a private jet and I nearly trip. I'm not the most graceful vampire.

"Play nice Felix," Aro says looking at him smirking.

"Yes, Master," Felix bows.

Aro walks past me giving me his disturbing smile, and I'm about to follow him up the stairs when Caius speaks.

"There will be plenty of time to break in the new girl."

Caius shoves me aside and enters the plane. I push myself off the railing about to follow him when Felix follows in his suit pushing me so hard I slam back against the railing.

I sigh loudly and begin to walk up the stairs when I see another guard, so I step aside and wait for him to pass but he doesn't. Now I'm left standing there awkwardly.

"Are you going to board?" he asks.

I look over at him.

"Are you going to push me out of the way, right when I take a step?" I question looking frustrated.

"Of course not," He chuckles but then stops when he sees I'm not amused.

"My names Demetri, it's a pleasure to meet you properly. Especially because last time we met I was holding you in an arm lock," he chuckles again.

I glare at him.

"Sorry, about that. Anyway. Are you getting on the plane?"

I don't reply I just make my way through the jet door. I step aside confused on where to go, Demetri steps in front of me and smiles back.

"This way."

I follow him down a short hallway with doors leading to what I presume as bedrooms. We step out of the hallway into a superb lounge. There is a two long black leather sofas on either side of the plane, a coffee table placed at the foot covered in books, a game of chess, and other unique items. On one couch is Aro whom is leaning against an arm rest watching me curiously, and on the other couch is Caius his feet rested on the table and his nose submerged in a book. Felix and a woman guard sit at a table in the corner talking about god knows what. I look back at Aro and he grins my way then looks over at Demetri.

"Demetri, would you be so kind to escort Miss. Lyra to the wardrobe room. I think her garments could use changing," he directs his guard.

Demetri bows and walks back down the hallway. I assume that I'm supposed to shadow him. He leads me to one of the four doors and motions me in.

"Choose what you like, I believe the outfits that would fit you are on the far side. I suggest choosing something a bit classier than what you have on. Just a suggestion," he grins and shuts the door.

I look down at my dirty jeans and rain jacket, both are drenched with rain water. I walk over to the massive closet and skim the racks of clothing. I look at the very end and see women's clothing along with a few dresses that look like they would fit a teenager. All the dresses are black one's sleeveless, one's short sleeved, and one has long sleeves. I choose the short sleeved one. I take off my boots and I slip out of my jeans, jacket and shirt setting them on the floor. I unzip the side of the dress and step in. Once I have it on and zipped I go over to the three paneled mirror and observe it. The back is almost all lace ending were a bow is placed on the small of my back. The hem is just above the knee and the skirt is flowy. The sleeves are a little loose, making the fabric comfortable against my arms. It has a sweetheart neckline and the dress wraps tightly around my waist giving me the appearance of curves. All in all the dress is pretty flattering. I notice that I am still barefooted and decide to see if there is any shoes. To my surprise I find a pair of black flats my size, so I put them on.

I walk over to the door and open it glancing both ways. Demetri is nowhere to be found. Should I wait here or should I just head back out to the lounge? I decide to go ahead and make my way to the lounge. I exit the hallway and stand there uncomfortably wondering when someone will notice me. Finally Aro looks up from his game of chess that he was playing against Marcus and beams with excitement.

"You look beautiful cara,"he says making his way towards me.

"Um, th..th…thanks, but my name is Lyra not Cara," I tell him confused on why he called me a name he knows that isn't mine.

He busts out in the strangest laugh I have ever heard, and then places his hand on my arm.

"Oh how you wound me, cara is a word of endearment it means dear in Italian," he snickers while showing me to the sofa signaling for me to take a seat.

"Oh, my apologies," I say feeling embarrassed for my stupidity.

"No harm done, you will be knowledgeable in time," Aro responds taking the seat next to me.

I glance over at Marcus who has given up on the game of chess and is now reading a book, Caius is staring at Aro and me with interest.

"I've been dying to have a conversation with you my dear. I was wondering if you would grant me the honors of asking you a few questions," Aro said getting my attention.

"I suppose so, but haven't you already read my thoughts?" I question.

"Smart one aren't you? Yes I have, but not all of them. I sometimes wish to enjoy the pleasantries of conversation," he says sharing a look of knowing with Caius.

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

I would prefer not to tell him my whole life story but if he asks me to, I really don't have a choice.

"Lyra, I am a tad bit perplexed regarding your gift. Would you mind explaining it to me in depth," he asks.

I sigh, this was what I was worried about.

"It's sort of complicated. As you know I have the gift or the curse as I call it of obedience….I…"

"Why do you call it a curse," he asks cutting me off.

"Well would you like the power of having to do what anyone tells you?"

I see him pondering my question for a second and then he answers.

"I would take it as a message that I was put on this earth to serve and to help. I would take it as a gift, yes."

I gaze at him confounded.

"I highly doubt that," I say getting irritated. I know he is lying.

"Don't back talk me," he commands.

I feel my body obey without my consent and I take a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Yes sir," I respond.

I admit defeat and he laughs.

"You're going to be the easiest guard we have ever had to train," Aro tells me as he looks at Caius.

The fire inside me wants to fight back, but I can't.

"As I was saying I have to do whatever anyone orders me. No matter how much I try to fight it I've never been able to ignore an order. I always do the last thing commanded of me. So if you told me to run, but then Caius told me to stop, I would do the last thing commanded. Which would be to stop. The only exception to this would be what my old leader told me when he first got me," I say looking at the floor.

"And what did he tell you," Marcus asks.

Both Aro and Caius look at their brother in shock for his involvement.

"He told me to only follow his orders, and not anyone else's. So I was bound to him, whatever he said I did. But I was free from everyone else. Until you killed him. When someone dies so does there commands," I explain.

"How long have you been with his coven?" Aro questions me.

"About two hundred years. I was turned in 1793, I had contracted Yellow Fever at my orphanage. So I ran away because back then they would just kill an orphan with a deadly illness instead of wasting money trying to cure them. That's when a vampire tried to drink my blood but I'm assuming it was nasty because he left me in the street to die. Only I didn't die, I transformed. Kyro found me and discovered my power. He kept me safe all these years."

"So you haven't been in any other coven," Aro asks me.

"No, a few years back I rebelled against him. I left the coven and went on my own for a while… But I ended up coing back," I say looking around at the room. Everyone is paying attention to me.

"He was like my father. He taught me everything, and protected me. It wasn't just my coven, it was my family."

"You are taking us killing them very well young one," Aro says grabbing my hand.

He begins to read my thoughts.

"As you saw," I say as he drops my hand. "I knew it was coming, I just thought I would be dead as well."

"You're too special to die because of someone else's mistakes," Aro responds standing up.

He walks over to Caius and touches his hand, then whispers something in his ear. He then repeats his actions to Marcus. He glances around the room.

"My dears, pleases excuse us," he says.

All the guard members in the room bow and then disappear.

I shift uncomfortably, and begin fidgeting uncontrollably, while the three leaders begin to talk in hushed voices. Caius glances up.

"Sit still girl," he commands and I'm frozen.

I catch him smirking and I can't help but be pissed off.

Finally they are done talking.

"We have a few things we would like to discuss with you Lyra."


	3. Chapter 3

I'M sorry it has been so long since an update! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please hit me up with a review:)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I really, really, really appreciate it:):):)

* * *

"First off, we order you to put our commands before others. Do you understand?"

I nod, not showing any expression. Aro stares at me intently but I continue to stare off in the distance. He brushes his fingers against my cheek and tucks my dark curls behind my ear. He holds my chin gently and turns my face towards him. He holds an expression of deep understanding and sorrow but I am not a fool, I know it's a façade.

"We will not make a robot of you Lyra. We intend to protect you, you are still so young, so fragile. In such a cruel world a young girl like you needs protection and security."

"I have lived nearly two lifetimes. You over anyone should understand that looks pay no role in determining age to our kind," I respond flinching away from his touch.

"I have lived to see over a hundred lifetimes, you my child are no more mature than a toddler. As well as your minds capacity, remember your brain belongs to your teens self. You are limited in your ability to understand the world my dear," Aro tells me chuckling as if I am an unknowing child. I stand up out of anger.

"So you're saying I am foolish, well I think you are the one lacking maturity. Suggesting to me that I am not prudent enough to make my own decisions. Just because I was turned at the mere age of seventeen doesn't mean I can't gain more knowledge. That is practically what I spend all my free time doing, reading or having lessons with Kyro. My lessons were where I learned about you and your grim coven," I say all too fast without a filter.

I glance over to an amused Caius and then back to Aro, immediately my fury turns to fear. Caius seems to be waiting to see what his brother intends on doing while Marcus is looking curiously at me. Aro brushes off his pants as if out of habit and then stands up in front of me. I decide to be brave and strain my neck to look up at his face, a shiver runs down my spine.

His eyes are cold, and I can feel the tension tightening.

"Do you know why I want you in my guard?" Aro asks looking into my black eyes with his red.

"Because you want me to be your personal puppet, someone you can order around all day."

He smirks and then glances over to Caius who is still watching us with pleasure.

"No. That would be a stupid reason to keep you. I have a whole guard that will do what I say and that are for the most part happy to do so. It would be a waste of my time to have a girl that's only purpose is to follow my orders. You my dear, have so much more purpose then that."

"What do you mean?" I ask looking at Aro with interest.

"What I mean piccola, is that I believe you have more worth then you give yourself. My experience with special powers is that a vampire can expand their powers, make them more advanced, more useful."

"I still don't understand."

He laughs and bends down so we are eye level.

"See, that is what I was saying darling. Narrow minded," he says and taps my temple.

I manage to hold my tongue, but I am positive that my frustration is visible on my face. Smiling, Aro sits back down and pats the spot next to him. I sit down knowing that if I didn't he would likely just order me to.

"Let me put this into simple words for you. If I am correct in my assumptions, in weeks' time you will be able to extend your obedience to others. In other words, I think you have the ability to perform mind control."

It took me a moment to process what he was telling me.

"You're joking."

"I don't joke child. I have no knowledge of how powerful you can become, but with my covens help and our training, I am most certain that you will be a remarkable asset to our guard," Aro tells me unable to hide his excitement.

"Why would I want to do that?" I question looking down at my hands.

"Excuse me," Aro responds confused.

"Why would I want to push my curse… my power onto others. The one thing I hate most about my life is having to follow commands, why would I force someone else to feel that way."

"Because. Because I am telling you to Lyra."

I look at Aro wondering if I heard him correctly.

"I would prefer you consent, but if you don't I will order to expand your gift. I will not allow such a treasured gift to go unused," Aro says voice stern.

"I will be feared, I will be like Jane and Alec. I don't want that," I say shaking my head.

"Like I said, you will be of great use."

I look over and see Marcus submerged in his book and Caius looking at me intrigued.

"Oh and one more thing," Caius finally speaks motioning me over.

I walk over to Caius who is now standing, and I look up at him nervously.

"We order you to not use your power on the three of us, even if you get consent from another," Caius commands me glancing at Aro when he says his last line.

In a flash Aro is behind me and places his hands on my shoulders.

"I am sure Lyra would have never even tried," Aro says.

"Better safe than sorry, right brother," Caius responds with a hint of accusation in his voice.

I begin to shift on my feet uncomfortably standing too close to both Caius and Aro for comfort. I feel like I am between a war that is about to break out.

"Demetri," Aro snaps and the guard member arrives.

"Take Lyra to where the rest of the guard is. Introduce her to everyone, she is a guard member now."

I turn to object but Demetri grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the door. Before I take a step Aro grabs my face roughly and forces me to look at him.

"Don't speak of our discussion we just had, do you understand me?"

I nod, and try to turn away, he yanks me back.

"Answer me."

"Y…Ye….Yes sir," I stutter looking down.

He lets go of my chin smiling and Demetri begins to guide me out of the room again.

"Addio Lyra."


	4. Chapter 4

Two updates at once:) My apology for waiting so long! Please R&R:)

* * *

Demetri let go of my arm when we reached the door next to the wardrobe. We stood in silence awkwardly. I bit my lip and looked down to the floor, I'm not good with awkward situations.

"Are you alright?" Demetri asks smiling at me.

"Y..yes," I respond nodding.

He laughs and pats me on the back.

"You really shouldn't be so nervous, everyone isn't as bad as you think," he says trying to reassure me.

Demetri puts his hand on the door knob and opens the door.

Everyone in the room looks over, and after seeing me they all go silent. My eyes go wide and look over to Demetri, who seems amused.

"Everyone this is Lyra, she is a new guard member. Let's all be pleasant towards her now shall we," he says to the group of vampires. "Oh, and I heard she is scarier than Jane," he adds in a whisper.

Everyone laughs, but I just look at him with shock.

"I highly doubt it," mutters the blonde girl who I assume is Jane.

Demetri walks me around the room introducing me to the small group of guard members, he told me that there are tons more people at the castle.

When we get to the twins Alec kisses my hand politely, and Jane just glares.

"So why does the masters want you anyway? Isn't your power obedience? What use is that to them?" She asks bitterly as if she wants to rip my head off.

"Well, he thinks… I..I. I mean he said… I'm sorry, I forgot that I am not allowed to say," I manage to finally create a sentence.

"Oh really? Well, I order you to tell me," She commands smirking.

Everyone in the room is silent eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Actually he told me…. Um… He ordered tha..t…I..I. I can't…"

"Jane, stop interrogating the poor girl. He obviously told her not to speak of anything," Demetri says sounding annoyed.

I look up to him and mouth the words thank you. He looks down and winks.

He leads me to where Felix and two other vampires named William and Darien are sitting enjoying each other's company. They try to include me in their conversation asking me a lot of questions which I answer but I am too distracted in my own thoughts.

Demetri begins to take on the task of teaching me some Italian while the other three play some video game.

Just then the pilot comes on over the intercom and informs us we will be landing in a few minutes.

Once the plane lands and everyone is off we begin to run. Demetri stays close to me showing and telling me things about Italy sights as we pass them. The sun is just coming out when we reach the castle clock tower. Aro orders everyone one to meet in the throne room in exactly two hours. Demetri kisses my hand and then disappears into one of the many hallways.

"Mia Cara follow me," I hear Aro's voice from behind my back and run to catch up to him.

We round a corner and Aro suddenly stops and slams my body against the wall. He puts a palm on each side of my face and tilts my head up so we are eye to eye.

"I want you to take back the command that Caius gave you earlier."

"I…I..I can't do that."

"What do you mean you can't do that," he says his facing twisting in anger.

"H…H..H….He worded the command so nicely that the only way it can be broken is if… he dies, even he can't undo it," I nervously explain.

"What if I was to order you to follow my orders before his?"

I shake my head.

"I'm sorry… What's done is done."

He drops his hands and covers up his disappointment with a smile.

"No worries bambina, just remember. No speaking of this conversation."

I nod, and he leads me back the way we came.

* * *

Aro leads me to what he calls the throne room, and I have never seen anything like it. Marble flooring, high ceilings, pillars, and three thrones perched at three far end of the room. The strangest thing is the big circular grate in the middle of the room. I didn't realize that I had stopped in awe until Aro put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me forward.

"Where were you two brother?" Caius asks as Aro sits down in his throne leaving me to stand uncomfortably at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, we were just making small talk," Aro responds looking at me.

I look to the floor.

"Lyra," Caius calls my name. I look up to him.

"What did Aro and yourself talk about. That's an order," Caius said.

"He asked me if I…"

"Stop Lyra," Aro ordered. My mouth instantly glues shut.

"Lyra, what did he say," Caius commands.

"I..I…I."

"Don't say anything."

"Tell me."

The continue commanding me to do the opposite from each other and my head starts to pound, I can't even think straight. I sink to my knees and hold my head in my hands. Finally Aro speaks up.

"Lyra I order you to forget the conversation we had in the hallway and never remember it no matter who asks," he says.

I feel my head stop throbbing just in time to hear the argument that breaks out between the two men.

I sit on the floor nervously watching the battle between the two brothers. I see Marcus get up from his throne and he walks over to me. He offers me his hand and I take it. Marcus helps me to my feet and guides me out of the room until we can no longer hear the shouts.

We end up in what looks like a waiting room where he dismisses a human women and motions for me to take a seat on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Marcus asks me.

"Fine, just confused I guess," I tell him.

"Lyra, do you remember the conversation you had with Aro in the hallway?"

I contort my face curiously.

"He told me to forget so I forgot. I…I.I'm sorry I can't remember."

"How peculiar."

Biting my lip I begin to fiddle with my hands.

We sit in silence for what seems like decades.

"I suppose we should go back and see if they have settled things," Marcus finally speaks.

He stands and offers me his arm and I allow him to escort me back to the throne room.


End file.
